


Cunning中士的独家爆料

by mingfuandong



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: In Public, Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingfuandong/pseuds/mingfuandong
Summary: Cunning中士是刚来到待命室的一位普通甲板兵，他为待命室里闲到只能聊天打屁的同僚们带来了一个劲爆消息。“Boss和Miller长官，”Cunning说，“我亲眼看到他们接吻了。”





	Cunning中士的独家爆料

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线有意义，KazV瞩目。

    母基地，一如往常的一天。

    Boss带着DD执行任务去了，待命室里闲得发慌的士兵们失去了为DD写观察报告这唯一的一项娱乐活动。

    “我希望Boss今天会想要给母基地换个颜色。”一位战斗人员绝望地说，“刷漆也好过闲着。”

    “别异想天开了。”另一位士兵说，“你还记得上次Boss让我们把母基地漆成粉红色，结果Boss和没阻止Boss的Ocelot教官被Miller长官追着打了一晚上的事吗？我想近期Boss应该都不会想要下达自定义命令了。”

    在场的士兵都露出了恶寒的表情，看来是想起了当时全基地都被粉色覆盖的壮观场面。

    “我们可以玩牌……”最近才来到待命室的cunning中士看了一眼都快被磨成圆形的扑克，“当我没说。来盘TRPG说不定是个好选择。”

    “但是我们基地唯一的GM刚刚载着Boss离开了。”

    Cunning中士也绝望了：“我们一群训练有素的佣兵，难道就只能围在一起聊八卦了吗？”

    当他发现身边的人都用一种认同并带着期待的眼神看着他时，他更绝望了。

    “实际上，”一位医疗兵说，“在这之前我们已经把基地的八卦聊了个遍，没有什么新鲜事了。但是新来的你说不定会有什么我们不知道的消息。”

    “那好吧。”Cunning中士想了想，然后换了一个正襟危坐的姿势，压低声音说：

 

    “Boss和Miller长官其实是情侣。”

 

    其他士兵都露出了……不怎么感兴趣的表情：“说点我们不知道的。”

    Cunning很惊讶：“我火星了吗……？他们已经公开关系了？”

    ”这个谁都看得出来吧，太明显了。每次他们说话都靠得很近……“一位士兵说。

    “那个距离连对方的呼吸都能感觉到了吧，感觉他们快要亲上了。”另一位士兵补充道。

    “我觉得他们就是说着说着话就情难自已想要接吻了，可惜我们都在旁边，Miller长官可能有点害羞。”

    “你怎么知道不是Boss害羞呢？好像每次都是Miller长官先把脸凑过去的，然后Boss不亲的话他就会很生气地离开。”

    Cunning的表情看上去十分生无可恋：“所以你们只是嗑上头了。”

    “这些都只是猜测，最后一个也太不靠谱了。”Cunning严肃了起来，“靠这种虚无缥缈的脑补就判断两人的恋爱关系是很不负责的。Miller长官说不定只是因为看不清所以才要凑近了说话。”

    “但是接吻，是的。我要告诉你们，我亲眼看到他们接吻了。”

    这下士兵们的兴趣就都被勾起来了，有真的谁还会去看假的呢。他们自发围了一个圈，睁大眼睛盯着Cunning中士，无声地催促他继续。

    “那是一个大雨磅礴的傍晚……”

 

 

 

 

    那是一个大雨磅礴的傍晚，研发小组的研究出了点瓶颈，Cunning听到了外面的雨声，于是他主动申请去找译码者谈谈，向他咨询一些战斗服开发方面的建议。

    雨是个好东西。淋雨时那种清爽感，吸水后冰凉的制服都让人心情舒畅。Cunning作为一个研发人员，没有什么上战场的需要，所以天气带来的坏处，比如视线遮挡或声音的扰乱，对他来说都不是很有影响。他沿着天桥，用比平时稍微慢那么一点的速度小跑着。整个塞舌尔海都被笼罩在厚重的雨幕下，巨大的海浪声混合着雨声，几乎掩盖住了所有声响。在Cunning即将到达指挥平台时，他的余光突然瞥到了站在升降机下的Boss和Miller。

    那一瞬间他的危机感险些化成实体在他的头上凝成一个叹号，可能那边两位最高司令之间的气氛实在过于诡异，Cunning觉得如果这个时候跑过去打招呼的话，他可能会被Boss和Miller联合用CQC丢进海里。Ocelot的训练这时就看出成效了，他姿势非常标准地飞扑到一块挡板后面，趴在地上一动不动……开始偷窥。

    感谢雨天，Boss没有听到他那惊天一扑发出的声响。

 

    雨水的遮挡让视线不那么良好，但Cunning还是看到了Boss身上穿着的是一套短袖，他没记错的话那应该是山猫小队的衣服。在夜晚隐蔽效果相当好的战斗服，而且很便宜。Miller在和Boss说着什么，一如既往靠的很近——太近了，他的鼻子几乎都快戳到Boss的脸颊肉了，不仔细看真的会以为这两人在接吻。Boss的后背紧贴着升降机，已经无路可退。这位传奇佣兵看上去竟然有些狼狈，他好像因为Miller带来的压迫而想要推开对方，又顾及到某些东西而没有动手，只是双手虚抵在Miller的胳膊上，默默忍受自己的副官近乎冒犯的入侵。

    两人的衣服都湿透了，应该是已经在外面呆了很久。Cunning看到Boss张开嘴说了什么，雨声太大，他听不清内容。但从Miller的反应来看Boss说的事情好像激怒了他——他扔掉了拐杖，紧紧抓住了Boss裸露在外的手臂，并好像是向前推了一下。但身体上的差距导致先失去平衡的不是会Boss，而是他自己。于是Boss又不得不把重心后移，将自己的身体完全倚在了升降机上，让Miller彻彻底底地把他摁住了。

    Cunning从来没有看到过Boss这个样子，他是个独立成熟的领袖，哪怕跟Miller起争执他也会坚定自己的立场。而不是像现在这样妥协又软弱地任由他的副官施为。

    但是等等。Cunning中士的脑海中突然闪现出一个念头：他们真的是在争吵吗？

    他不只一次听到同僚们关于两位司令暧昧关系的讨论，也亲眼见到过Miller长官比社交距离要近得多地和Boss说话。如果流言是真的——如果按照这个角度来考虑的话，显然雨中的二位在争吵的可能性就非常小了。

    哇，暴雨中幽会。Cunning毫无波澜地想，可真是符合Boss气质的浪漫。

    于是刚刚发生的一系列事情就有了另一层解释：Boss和Miller长官（因为某种诡异的浪漫）在雨中进行感情交流，Miller一边说着情话一边凑近想要接吻，Boss说了句不解风情的话——当然，也可能是那种诱惑的话。Miller被刺激到了，于是他一把将Boss推着抵在了升降机上。Boss也很配合地后仰，期间手还非常暧昧地环在他副司令的胳膊上和腰间。

    这真是刺激过头了。Cunning开始怀疑躲在这里偷窥并不是一个好选择。

 

    如果以上还都是无法确定的臆测的话，那接下来的发展就彻底坐实了母基地的两位司令官是情侣这件事。

 

    雨势渐渐减小，视野开始变得清晰起来，而那边的激情还在继续。Miler试探着侧过头，慢慢向Boss凑近，他的嘴唇轻轻摩擦着对方的，好像在等待一个准许。Boss这次没有让他失望，他扬起头，将自己送给了Miller。这次两人终于真正的接吻了，Miller还在搞那一套罗曼蒂克的粘腻前戏，而Boss已经主动松开牙齿尝试去勾对方的舌头。这个笨拙又热烈得近乎色情的行为彻底让Miller失去了理智，他再也不管什么技巧什么浪漫，只是一味地啃咬吮吸，好像要将眼前这个满身伤疤的男人吞吃下肚，动作粗暴得让人根本看不出他曾多么缠绵地抚慰自己的相方。嘴唇触碰嘴唇，舌头缠绕舌头，牙齿极力撕扯着皮肉。他们的亲吻应该带血，但这血腥不属于Miller也不属于Venom Snake。它应当属于时光，属于他们共同度过的欢乐与痛苦，属于白白浪费九年光阴的遗憾，属于失而复得的喜悦——

    属于失去，也属于获得。

 

 

 

 

 

 

    “接下来他们是不是要疯狂做爱了。”一位医疗兵用梦幻的语气轻声说。

    “不，”Cunning顿住了，“好吧，照那个氛围发展下去确实是应该疯狂做爱才对，但是很遗憾。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

    Miller终于肯让Boss喘口气了。他们分开了彼此的嘴唇，轻轻调整着呼吸。没等紊乱的气息完全平复下来Miller就伸手去解Boss的装备，但一只手想要把全副武装的传奇佣兵脱个干净显然不可能，而且理所当然地，他发现了Boss身上穿着的衣服来自哪里。Cunning几乎可以确定他们一直举止得体的金发副司令啧了一声，然后扒衣服的动作就更急切了。Boss用那只属于人类的手扶着Miller的腰，另一只机械臂无力地阻拦对方在他身上胡作非为的手。Boss说了什么，看嘴型应该是“Not here.”。

    这次Miller可没有听他的。Boss确实在很多方面都是领导者和裁决人，但情爱不是其中之一。他那只根本没有用力的机械臂和Miller周旋着，断面处包着的保护套总是会被手指不经意触碰到。这简直太色情了，现在他那点儿微弱的反抗看上去跟调情没有任何区别。Boss的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度飞快红了起来，不得章法的扯弄最后只是让他的衣领敞开了一点，但不用想就知道浑身湿透衣领大开的他看起来是个什么模样。他并不是扭捏的人，这种情况下再拒绝就显得矫情了。于是他握住Miller的手，把它放到了自己的大腿上，然后亲自解开扣子把外套甩到了一边。

    接下来的事就很顺理成章了。他们再次接吻，互相抚摸。Boss的胸膛和身上的疤痕是副司令的重点关照对象。而Boss的手也从Miller军服的下摆探了进去，在对方的腰上来回摩擦着。

    Miller伸手拉开了Boss的裤子拉链，然后——

 

    然后Boss的idroid响了起来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    “uhhhhhhhhhhhhh——”待命室里所有的士兵都发出了失望的声音。

    Cunning耸耸肩，很无奈地说：“好像是Ocelot教官的联络，我听到副司令骂了句‘该死的山猫’。Boss边笑边匆忙把衣服穿好，然后安抚着Miller长官和他一起离开了。”

    即使是半路刹车这信息也还是太劲爆了。待命室一片寂静，大家都是一副神情恍惚的样子，仿佛还在回味Cunning中士刚刚的生动描述。

   

 

    “这件事我觉得还是让他成为待命室的机密比较好。”一位谍报小组下来的士兵突然说，“Ocelot教官会把我们沉到海底的。”

 

    所有人都默默表示认同。

 

 

 

————EDN————

 

          （END？）

**Author's Note:**

> Kaz和Snake说话时靠得也太近了，按头小分队都不知道该不该出动，因为看上去哪怕没有外力下一秒他们也会自己亲上。


End file.
